I will always love you
by Hawaiana
Summary: AU (aunque puede contener SPOILERS de la Season Final). "En su intento de regresar a Storybrooke, Killian se encontrará con alguien muy especial para él".


Conocía aquella ciudad: Había estado allí antes. Y entonces, las imágenes se sucedieron en su mente. No podía respirar, algo le oprimía el pecho. Cerró los ojos y cogió a Emma del brazo.

-Killian… Killian, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó la chica preocupada, agarrándolo por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire de golpe. –Estoy bien-, contestó firmemente. –Vamos, nos quedamos sin tiempo-.

-Oye, si no te encuentras bien, podemos descansar un poco…-.

-Estoy bien, pero estaré mejor cuando te haya llevado de vuelta a Storybrooke-, dijo tirando de ella. –Sígueme, conozco este sitio-.

Caminaron durante un rato, unas veces a través de calles estrechas y oscuras, otras entre la multitud que se arremolinaba en los mercados y plazas. Cuando había gente caminaban cabizbajos, con el paso apretado para evitar ser reconocidos por algún guardia de la Reina Malvada.

* * *

Tenían que llegar al muelle y para ello, debían atravesar el mercado principal, que estaba abarrotado. Avanzar cada vez era más difícil y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había perdido a Emma entre el gentío.

-Mierda-, murmuró. Se abrió camino a base de codazos y decidió coger un atajo. Sabía que Emma sería capaz de encontrar el muelle sola, por lo que él la esperaría allí. Y para esperarla tenía que llegar antes.

Giró a la derecha en una curva cerrada para adentrarse de nuevo en un callejón. Alguien en dirección contraria, hizo lo mismo. El encuentro fue inevitable.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas!-, protestó una mujer. –Joder. Joder-, dijo al ver que todo lo que llevaba en los brazos se le había caído al suelo del golpe con aquel desconocido.

-Lo siento, mi señora-, se disculpó Killian sin mirarla, mientras se agachaba ayudarle a recoger la mercancía que estaba tirada por la mitad de la calle. –No la había…-, el corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –Milah…-.

La mujer se incorporó lentamente, mirándolo asombrada. –Ki… Kilian… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el Jolly Rogers! ¡Estás herido!-, dijo. –¡Te mato! Barbanegra no te ha matado, pero yo si te mato, vuelve al barco ahora mismo-, le gritó enfadada, cogiéndolo por el hombro y comenzando a guiarle dirección el puerto. –¡Te dije que te quedaras en el Jolly Rogers!-.

-Milah, espera. Escúchame…-, intentó zafarse. –Milah… ¡MILAH!-.

-¿Qué quieres? Killian, hace media hora estabas con fiebre, delirando… ¡No estás recuperado, no puedes estar aquí!-.

-Tampoco puedo volver al Jolly Rogers…-.

-No digas tonterías, es tú barco… Vamos…-, insistió.

-Milah, no puedo volver al barco porque ya estoy allí…-.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Estás aquí! No puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez…-, se paró en seco. –Espera... No eres Killian… Tú… Rumple, no tiene gracia…-, dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, cielo, soy yo, Killian, conmigo estás a salvo-, sonrió. –Solo que… Bueno, yo vengo del futuro…-, hizo un gesto para que no lo interrumpiera. -El Killian que tú conoces está en el Jolly Rogers. Sabes que siempre te hace caso, además, está demasiado débil como para salir de excursión… Dentro de un rato, cuando llegues al barco, estaré dormido en nuestro camarote. Así que me despertarás para comprobar que estoy bien, porque aún no te crees lo que te acaba de pasar y me contarás lo que te ha ocurrido. Y yo te diré que sería capaz de viajar en el tiempo por tal de decirte te quiero una vez más-.

-Estás loco… Vamos, deja de decir tonterías…-, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Estoy loco por ti-, contestó.

Milah se paró en seco. –Si piensas que te vas a librar de esta, estás muy equivocado. Vamos, Jones, no nos entretengamos más-.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez por qué me enamoré de ti?-.

-Me lo dices todos los días-, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Te quiero-, dijo besándola apasionadamente. –No lo olvides nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase, no olvides cuanto te quiero. Y si alguna mañana no te doy un beso de "buenos días", pídemelo. Y si algún día nos enfadamos, no dejes que nos vayamos a dormir sin hacer las paces…-.

-Killian…-.

-Hazlo por mí-, le pidió. –Cuando llegues al Jolly Rogers, estaré dormido. Despiértame con un beso y cuéntame lo que te he dicho. Haré como que no me lo tomo en serio, pero seguiré tu consejo al pie de la letra…-.

-Me estás asustando…-.

-No tengas miedo-, le acarició la mejilla y volvió a besarla. –Siempre te querré, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelve al barco-.

-Pero…-.

-Milah, vuelve al barco-, notó como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo…-, susurró y comenzó a alejarse de él. Se paró y se giró tímidamente. –Killian…-.

-Dime-.

-Si es verdad que vienes del futuro… ¿Somos felices?-, preguntó.

El pirata tragó saliva. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Esa que solo tenía para ella. –Mucho-.

-Bien-, le guiñó un ojo. –Te veo en el barco. Cuídate, Jones. Y que sepas, que yo también te quiero y que pase lo que pase, siempre te querré-, dijo alejándose de él.

Killian esperó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la silueta de la mujer de su vida se difuminaba entre la gente.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-, se sobresaltó al oír una voz a sus espaldas.

-Swan…-, se giró para encontrarse con Emma, que lo miraba sorprendida. –Esa chica era Milah, la madre de Baelfire-.

-Milah...-, tragó saliva. –Lo siento…-.

-No lo sientas. Fue…-, pensó la palabra exacta con la que definir la relación que había tenido con Milah. -Perfecto mientras duró. Y he podido decirle cuanto la quería por última vez-.

Emma lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Me alegro…-.

-Acabo de cerrar un capítulo de mi vida que llevaba atormentándome demasiado tiempo-, le guiñó un ojo. –Es hora de comenzar uno nuevo, pero para ello hay que volver a Storybrooke. ¿Me acompaña, mi señora?-.

-Como usted desee, Capitán-.


End file.
